ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 325 (17th March 1988)
Plot Elizabeth's presence in the Beales' flat causes tension between Ian, Kathy and Pete. Arthur dresses smartly, raising Lou's interest. She learns Arthur and Pauline have the Karim's round for afternoon tea and assumes Arthur will lose his job. Sue refuses to sit around and wait for her baby. Colin asks Darren whether the mobile disco service is worthy of Barry's investment. Darren admits there is a risk in the business but believes it is will be a success. Colin visits Barry and gives him his £200 to join Darren's mobile disco service, while Ian also raises his £200 for the business. Elizabeth asks Ian how he got the money; he admits he sold his motorbike. Edie phones Mary to tell her she is in London. Mary tells Chris she phoned her mother for advice as she was concerned for his health. Pete learns Ian sold his motorbike and clips him round the ear for his cheek in front of the customers and staff at the café. Donna tries to get Den's attention at The Vic but is unsuccessful. Edie arrives and is not happy to see Chris. Barry and Ian give Darren their £200. Darren draws up some papers for them to sign, stating it makes their business legal. Magda finds Donna at The Vic and insists she has a drink with her. Darren gives Tom money so that he will let him use the community hall for a disco. Elizabeth and Ian return to the flat while Kathy and Pete are out, giving them time together alone. Magda has a go at Donna for trying it on with Simon and then cries and apologises for her behaviour. Kathy has a meeting with the Samaritans and returns to the Square devastated, having been fired. She heads home with Pete to find Elizabeth and Ian on the sofa together. She is not happy with him. The Karim's visit Arthur and Pauline and Arthur confesses his theft crime. Ashraf agrees to let Arthur keep his job at the shop as he has already paid for his crime. Mary returns home to find Chris and Edie together. Edie tries to sort things out with Chris but he turns on her, and then Mary does too. Edie cries, feeling like her family have turned against her. Mary hugs a broken Edie and Chris then also joins. Cast Regular cast *Mary - Linda Davidson *Chris - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Chris Smith") *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Den - Leslie Grantham *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Sufia - Rani Singh *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Lou - Anna Wing *Michelle - Susan Tully *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Lofty - Tom Watt *Tom - Donald Tandy *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Edie Smith - Eileen O'Brien *Elizabeth - Lucy Bayler Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *23B Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You just keep your hands to yourself, Donna.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes